The Jealousy Game
by AvalineBrisbois
Summary: Naruto was reluctant to stoop so low, but what can you do. He started it anyway. Modern AU Also the characters I put down are only four of the five in the first chapter, so I can't say which characters will come in later. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**The Jealousy Game**

 **By Ava (who was up until 5am writing this btw… SO APPRECIATE IT)**

 **Featuring -**

 **Naruto as Jealous/an idiot/socially blind (no surprise there)**

 **Sasuke as Slightly jealous/freakishly calm (srsly wtf, how does he do that)**

 **Gaara as Surprisingly/not-so-surprisingly mischievous and cunning**

 **Sakura as Pink haired**

 **And Ino as Hilarious/sexist but probably my favorite (after Gaara of course because he's freaking awesome)**

It was Autumn. The air was brisk, it was the kind of day where you could smell winter coming. Naruto strolled down the stretch of sidewalk leading up to Oakwood high school (idk needed a name). He laughed as Sasuke rolled his eyes, watching Sakura and her new boyfriend, Jamie (OC) flirt and cuddle.

"Ew." Sasuke said, wrinkling his nose.

Naruto bubbled up in giggles, he just couldn't help it. "Dude," he said, "you are so whipped."

Sasuke elbowed him sharply, "Oh shut up."

Naruto watched as Jamie pulled Sakura closer and whispered something in her ear. She blushed and giggled, putting a hand over her mouth.

"I really don't know what she sees in that guy."

Naruto caught a glimpse of Gaara, who was holding hands with his girlfriend, Mai (another OC). "I know what you mean." He muttered.

Sasuke bumped him lightly with his shoulder as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "What's up? Something wrong? You look a little pale."

Naruto managed to tear his eyes away from Mai and Gaara, and grinned forcedly at Sasuke. "Amazing."

"Naruto…." Sasuke looked down at Naruto. "It's okay to still be hurting from your break up with Gaara." Naruto glanced uncomfortably at said boy. "But," Sasuke added, "you may want to remember that you're the one who broke up with him."

Naruto crossed his arms. "You know, I didn't even know he was bi until now? He never told me, clearly I broke up with him for a good reason!"

"Naruto."

"Ah!" Naruto jumped, turning to see Ino and Sakura, fortunately for Sasuke, without her new boy toy. "Don't do that Sakura, Ino, you two scared me half to death!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "This from a boy who swears he'll be in the Marines someday." She rolled her eyes again, just to make her point. "Anyway," she continued, "can't you see what he's doing?"

"Who?"

"Gaara." Ino said, "Keep up." She turned to Sakura. "I swear to god, boys are so blind."

Sakura nodded with a knowing smile, and the two girls not-so-subtly glanced at the red haired boy. "He's totally playing you. He's started it."

The blonde boy crossed his arms and glanced at Sasuke, who was apparently just as mistified as Naruto. "Seriously Sakura, you're gonna half to just flat out tell us, we're not as mischievously cunning as girls, no offense."

This time, Sakura and Ino simultaneously rolled their eyes. Ino stepped forward and flicked Naruto in the forehead. "Idiot," she said, heavily emphasizing the word, "he's started the jealousy game. He doesn't actually like that girl he's with, he's just trying to get your attention. He wants you back."

Naruto turned his head to the side, uncertain. "Are you sure?"

Sakura and Ino took up twin positions, probably without even meaning to. Arms crossed, hip popped, eyes rolling. "Yes. Idiot." Sakura said, echoing Ino. "We're girls, we know the jealousy game when we see it. Boys just don't see it because they're socially blind. Except Gaara, apparently."

Ino smiled. "Because we're masters at it." She glanced sideways at Sakura, smirking slightly, but Sakura elbowed her in the ribs and Ino quickly resumed her glare at Naruto.

Sasuke, who had been watching all this with an increasingly puzzled expression finally said "Girls are so weird, I still don't get it. Later." He shoved his hands into his pockets and began walking towards the doors of the school.

"Yeah, I'm not sure I get it either." Naruto said, still confused.

Ino turned, crossing her arms in frustration. She let out an angry sound. "Ugh. Boys are so clueless. Okay, so you broke up with Gaara. Gaara got a new girlfriend within weeks. There is absolutely no way that Gaara got over you that quickly, because I know Gaara and God knows why but he actually liked you, so there are only two possible scenarios that could be happening here." Ino held up two fingers, always a fan of emphasization (you know that's actually a word). "Number one, that girl, Madeline is it?"

"-Mai." Sakura corrected.

"Mai." Ino said, as if she'd known all along. "is a rebound, just some arm candy to distract him from the heart break you put him through slash a way to get over you, although that's unlikely because I'm ninety percent sure Gaara doesn't play for that team. So number two, the more likely possibility, is that he's only dating Mackenzie-"

"Mai." Sakura said again.

"Whatever." Ino said. "Because he wants to make you jealous so you'll go back to him."

Naruto was silent for a moment. "Oh, I get it now."

"Took you long enough." Sakura said.

"But the question is," said Ino, "what are you going to do about it?"

Naruto gave Ino a puzzled look. "What do you mean what am I gonna do about it, obviously I'm gonna go get him back."

"NO!" Ino exclaimed. "I will not be friends with someone who grovels and begs to get his boyfriend back. You have to fight for him. He's made you jealous, so make him jealous back!"

"How?"

Sakura cut in. "Ino, let me handle this." She stepped forward, made a show of clearing her throat, and smacked Naruto in the back of the head. Ino giggled as Naruto's hand flew to the back of his head. "OW! What the hell was that for?"

"IDIOT!" Sakura almost yelled. Students around the courtyard turned towards them, including Gaara and Mai.

"Sakura," Naruto squeaked. "Not sure what I did wrong, but I'm sorry. Just, keep your voice down. Gaara looked over."

"IDIOT!" Sakura yelled louder. "He's already been sneaking peeks at you every like two minutes since got here!"

"He has?"

"YES IDIOT!" Sakura closed her eyes and took a deep breath, apparently calming herself down. "Okay." She said. "Here's the plan. I have someone who just so happens to be trying to make someone jealous, so you and her are going to pretend to date."

"Who?"

Sakura smirked. "You'll see her. She'll find you at lunch."

Sakura grinned at Ino and the two girls scurried off, leaving Naruto dumbfounded, and staring after them.

 **(A/N) Hey Guys... So I'm a fan of this unusual ship called GaaNaru. And I know not a lot of people ship them... but I hope you liked this anyway. Thanks!**

 **-Ava**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **Naruto as Amazingly not as much of an idiot**

 **Gaara as Jealous (of course)**

 **Sasuke as Not really doing anything (get your head in the game Sasuke)**

 **Sakura as Evil in the best way**

 **Tenten as Talkative**

 **and Ino as Also evil in the best way**

When lunch finally came around, Naruto sat with the usual people; Sasuke, Sakura, Choji, Ino, and Shikamaru. As Naruto ate, he glanced around the lunchroom, waiting for someone, anyone to come up to him.

"So who is it?" He asked Ino in a hushed voice as she poked at her chicken.

"You'll know when you see her."

"How?"

"You'll know when you know, just be patient."

"Naruto!" Naruto was tackled by someone who wasn't sitting at his table and definitely was a girl.

Naruto turned, really? THIS was her? Tenten smiled at him politely as she said, "Come on." And dragged him off. Naruto gave Ino and Sakura and incredulous look like really? This is the best you could come up with? as Tenten pulled Naruto to her table.

Shikamaru frowned. "I didn't know Naruto and Tenten were so close."

Ino shrugged. "I heard they're dating." She said, casting a knowing look at Sakura who smirked in return.

"I saw them kiss the other day." The pink haired girl offered evilly.

Naruto was just having the greatest day. His ex was either moving on or making him jealous, so he was forced to resort to pettiness to get him back. Tenten. Don't be fooled by the cute but slightly badass exterior, this girl will talk your ear off.

"So, there's this party I was thinking we could go to, you know the one tonight?"

Naruto hesitated. "Yeah, I'm not sure if that's really Gaara's scene."

"Yeah, I'm not sure if it's Shoji's either, but we have to go to social events, you know spread the word about us."

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Right. Sure I guess."

Tenten frowned. "You're slouching, don't do that."

"Got it." He sat straighter, then, smiling mischievously, he leaned over and kissed her.

"What are you doing?" Tenten asked, pulling away slightly.

"Well, we have to spread the word about us, right? What better way than to kiss in the lunchroom?"

Tenten grinned. "I like the way you think." She grabbed him by the front of the shirt and pulled him into the kiss. His hand came up into her hair, she wasn't a bad kisser, she just wasn't as good as Gaara. She pulled back, giggling softly. "Wow, you're a good kisser." She said, smiling.

Naruto put a hand to his chest, pretending to be offended. "And you thought I wouldn't be?"

Her eyes widened, as if she thought she'd actually hurt him. "No, that's not-"

Naruto brought his face closer to hers. "I know what you meant," He dropped a quick kiss on her forehead. "I was kidding."

She smiled sheepishly. "Oh."

Naruto pulled back and laughed. "You take everything way too seriously Tenten, try and loosen up a bit."

She clasped her hands together, her eyes shining. "Okay!"

Gaara narrowed his eyes. Tenten? Seriously? He sighed. From the moment he'd met Naruto, he knew he'd liked him. But he'd pretended he hadn't. He had always been very good at ignoring his feelings, so not persuing Naruto was easy at first. Unfortunately he hadn't known how persistent that boy could be. Naruto was constantly following him around, making him smile, and goofing off. After a few weeks Naruto finally asked him out. Gaara had said no the first time, but that didn't discourage Naruto, and soon asking Gaara out had been a daily thing. It got to the point where Gaara eventually said yes just to shut Naruto up. The date went great, and Gaara promised himself he'd never do it again; he wasn't looking for a relationship, he needed to focus on school. But then there was a second and a third date. And then the two boys were kissing and holding hands and before Gaara even knew what to call it, Naruto was calling Gaara his boyfriend. The most surprising thing was, Gaara liked that. He liked being called Naruto's boyfriend. He liked the way Naruto would pull him in close and whisper something funny in his ear, or the way he'd never forget to kiss Gaara goodbye and hello.

Then suddenly things changed; Naruto avoided him, he became almost paranoid. He would turn the other way whenever he saw Gaara in the hallway, he got all shy about kissing in public, and whenever Gaara brought up going out, Naruto would always say he was busy. It was like dating a ghost. And finally, Naruto broke up with him. So Gaara did what any person would do, he decided to try to make Naruto jealous.

It seemed to be working, well until Naruto showed up in the lunch room with Tenten. Gaara poked at his food. It's not as if he should be surprised or anything, Naruto was - well, Naruto. he bounced back like a rubber ball. Maybe Gaara was wrong, maybe they weren't anything special, maybe Gaara was just a fluke in Naruto's perfect player record. And that made anger rush through Gaara's veins like fire.

If Naruto really didn't care about Gaara, then he'd know soon enough. Jealousy was a game, and Gaara was going to do whatever it took to win.

 **Hey guys, so this time if you read this and liked it, leave a comment/review because I really don't know how to react when nobody tells me their opinion. It's hard to make changes if I don't even know if you want me to or not. If you didn't like it, great, move on, if you did, then TELL ME! Because believe it or not, I actually want to know what everyone thinks. Sigh. Also, comment your favorite character, because I also like to know that kind of stuff too. ONE MORE THING; if you leave a comment with a description of an OC, I might put him/her in. But be warned, I'm only doing three per chapter (at most), so don't be sad if your OC doesn't get in, it will happen eventually. Anyway, see ya!**

 **-Ava**


End file.
